Una noche de Mariposas
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Muchos creen, que solamente Zoids se trata sobre mecha,pero una noche muy misteriosa los personajes hacen una fiesta de disfraz


**Una noche de Mariposas**

**Ya era media noche, y toda la gente ya había quedado dormida, pero La Fuerza Guardian todavía no tenía miedo, así que todos se fueron a sentarse en el sófa y comenzaron a platicar un rato, para entretenerse, las chicas pensaron en muchas cosas, como que ellas querían hacer una fiesta de mariposas.**

**- Que aburrido, porque no hacemos una fiesta?.-'' lo dijo Fine muy aburrida.**

**- Una fiesta para que?.-'' lo dijo Moonbay muy sorprendida.**

**- He estado pensando en hacer una fiesta de mariposas, bueno nosotras disfrazadas de mariposa.-'' lo dijo Anita muy feliz,mientras comenzaba a imaginarse muchas cosas.**

**- Que idea mas genial, así nos desaburririamos.-'' lo dijo Fine y Moonbay muy entusiasmadas.**

**- Lo ven,les dije a mi me han gustado mucho las mariposas.-''lo dijo ella muy orgullosa.**

**- ¿Amor? Porque piensas en eso, Mariposas.-'' lo dijo el cazarecompensas a disgusto.**

**- No te gusta la idea?, acaso no quieres verme disfrazada de mariposa morada,como el color de tus ojos.-''ella lo dijo mientras lo contemplaba.**

**- No es eso, pero si me encantaria verte de mariposa.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras comenzaba a imaginarse cosas locas hacia a ella.**

**- Irvineee, deja de ser pervertido y pensar en cosas locas hacia a ella.-'' lo dijo Moonbay muy molesta.**

**- No te preocupes Moonbay, ya me acostumbré como es Irvine.-'' lo dijo Anita mientras le sonreía.**

**- Vez,Vez te dije Moonbay jajaja, ella ya se acostumbró hacia a mi.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy divertido. **

**- Esta bien.-''lo dijo Moonbay mientras se quedaba por vencida.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya era de noche, y Anita comenzaba a lucirse con su traje de mariposa, su cabello era morado, igual que sus ojos y una de sus mejillas tenian dibujada una mariposa, el mercenario entró a la habitación y vio a su amada sentada maquillandose y en ese entonces el la agarró de la cintura y le suzurró en el oído.<strong>

**- Te ves bien hermosa amor mío, siempre lo estas y lo serás.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras la agarraba de la cintura, cerraba sus ojos y olfateaba a su amada.**

**- Gracias amor, tu sabes me quiero divertir esta noche con Fine y Moonbay.-''lo dijo su amada mientras sonreía delante de su espejo.**

**- Por cierto Irvine amor, quisiera que me acompañaras, sin ti es totalmente diferente.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras le agarraba la mano a Irvine y se la llevaba a su cuello.**

**- Iré contigo.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras veía a su amada y le sonreía muy lindo.**

**- Antes que nada, ya tengo tu traje de mariposa .-''lo dijo Anita entre risas. **

**- Mi vida, pero me sentiré ridículo tu sabes enfrente de Van,Thomas,Moonbay y Fine.-''lo dijo el mercenario inseguro.**

**- No cariño, no pasará nada, enserio te vas a divertir mucho.-'' lo dijo Anita mientras se acercaba mas a Irvine y lo comenzaba a besar.**

**- Esta bien mi cielo, yo haría todo por ti.-''lo dijo el mercenario mientras le abrazaba la cintura a su amada y con eso le depositó un besito en la frente.**

**- Gracias amor.-''lo dijo su amada muy alegre.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Su amada ya estaba lista, solo le faltaba el antifaz,y esta vez ella se vió al espejo, se acercó hacia a el, y lucía muy bonita, una mariposa de mucha belleza y muy morada. <strong>

**Una voz ronca y ruda la interrumpió hacia su espalda.**

**- Mi cielo como me veo?.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy alegre y elegante.**

**Su amada se voltío para verlo y ella quedó sorprendida.**

**- Amor te ves tan guapo, tan sexy.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras le convertía los ojos en corazones.**

**- Ese antifaz que llevas,y esas alas tan moradas.-''lo dijo su amada muy alegre.**

**Su amada se acerca para abrazar a su esposo,y los dos mezclan alas de Mariposas, y esta vez, el mercenario la acerca más hacia a su pecho.**

**- Te amo.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras le acariciaba el cabello.**

**- Yo también te amo.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras se quitaba el antifaz de su ojos.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya eran las 1:00 am, y Irvine le ofrecía su brazo hacia su amada,para acompañarla a la fiesta de las ''MARIPOSAS''<strong>

**Van y Thomas también llevaban un antifaz en sus ojos, Fine y Moonbay observaban a Anita y a Irvine entrar a la pista del baile, la noche era muy genial llena de música, de sorpresas,de vinos, de lo mejor de la comida.**

**Van y Thomas se acercaron para hablar con Irvine y esta vez se rieron de él.**

**- Irvine, si que venistes muy gracioso.-''lo dijieron sus amigos entre risas.**

**- Ehh?¿ no me molesten me oyeron chicos.-''lo dijo el mercenario muy gruñon y a disgusto.**

**- No es para tanto Irvine, ademas tu mujer y las chicas lo disfrutan a lo máximo esta fiesta.-'' lo dijo Van de buen humor mientras hechandole el hombro a Irvine.**

**- Irvine, tu mujer se bien muy linda.-''lo dijo un Thomas muy sonrojado.**

**Al escuchar las palabras que dijo Thomas, Irvine comenzó a ponerse muy celoso.**

**- Oye Thomas, que quieres con mi esposa?.-''lo dijo Irvine muy enojado casi agarrandolo por el cuello.**

**- No es nada, solo dije que tu esposa está muy bonita esta noche.-''lo dijo Thomas sonriendole a Irvine, y un tanto confundido.**

**El hombre soltó a Thomas y este se calmó.**

**- Mas te vale Thomas.-''lo dijo Irvine muy serio.**

**Irvine ya se había ido a la pista con su esposa.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Irvine me da miedo, que le pasa a ese tipo, no entiendo porque la señorita Anita lo tomó como su amigo,luego su novio,y finalmente su esposo.-''lo dijo un Thomas muy indignado.<strong>

**- No es para tanto Thomas, además Irvine cuida bien de ella, jamás le haría daño, a pesar de que el destino le haya quitado muchas personas que el quería.-''lo dijo Van muy preocupado.**

**- Ah? que le pasa a Irvine.-''lo dijo Thomas preocupado.**

**- Tu no sabes lo que le pasó realmente a él.-'' lo dijo Van muy atormentado.**

**- ¿Que le pasó a Irvine?.-'' lo dijo un Thomas muy sorprendido.**

**- Su hermana menor falleció, cuando Irvine apenas tenía 16 años creo yo, el pobre quedó muy atormentado y traumado por la muerte de Helena,y sus padres lo maltrataban.-''lo dijo Van muy triste.**

**- Que mal Van, lamento tanto que Irvine haya pasado su infancia así.-''lo dijo Thomas extrañado.**

**- Si no te preocupes,no tienes la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Irvine.-''lo dijo Van suspirando muy triste.**

**- Talvez, me disculpe con el.-'' lo dijo Thomas preocupado.**

**- No es necesario,Irvine ya esta acostumbrado a como lo traten.-''lo dijo Van mientras le sonreía a Thomas mientras le hechaba un hombro.**

**- Oye Van, que esperas para sacar a la señorita Fine a bailar.-''lo dijo un Thomas muy enojado.**

**- Eres el mismo de siempre,y nunca vas a cambiar.-''lo dijo Van muy de buen humor.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Fine y Moonbay hablaban de su hermana favorita.<strong>

**- No lo ves lindos bailando juntos .-'' lo dijo Moonbay muy feliz.**

**- Si Moonbay, son para el uno y el otro.-'' lo dijo Fine muy sonriente.**

**- Irvine amor,quiero decirte algo.-''lo dijo su amada mientras bailaba con él.**

**- ¿Que pasa cariño, que quieres decirme.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy curioso.**

**- E-estoo-yy, emb-ara-.'' lo dijo su amada mientras tartamudeaba.**

**Mientras esto, un ataque los interrumpen,cuando ellos platicaban.**

**- Maldición, de donde vino ese ataque.-''lo dijo Irvine muy enojado mientras abrazaba a su esposa.**

**- Irvinee.-'' lo dijo su amada muy triste, mientras lo miraba.**

**- Ahora no puedo cielo.-''lo dijo Irvine muy extrañado.**

**- Irvine, vamos a batallar con esos instrusos.-''lo dijo Van muy molesto.**

**- Van con cuidado.-''lo dijo un Thomas muy advertido.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Irvine se acercó hacia a Fine y a Moonbay diciendo que cuidaran a su esposa,mientras el se va con Van y Thomas a pelear.<strong>

**Los tres ya se habían ido, esta vez Anita comenzó a llorar y cayo sentada.**

**Fine y Moonbay la levantaron y se preocuparon mucho por ella.**

**- Que te pasa Anita, te sientes mal?.-''lo dijieron las dos mientras la levantaban.**

**- No, no es eso, era el momento ideal de decirle a Irvine que espero un hijo de él, pero nos interrumpieron.-''lo dijo Anita mientras lloraba.**

**- No te pongas así, al contrario lo vas a poner muy contento al decirle esa noticia.-''lo dije Fine tratando de consolarla.**

**- Animo, tienes un futuro por delante con Irvine.-'' lo dijo Moonbay alegre.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Irvine quería saber lo que le iba a decir su mujer, pero esto lo congelaron más y se concentró mas su esposa.<strong>

**- Irvine cuidado.-'' lo dijieron Thomas y Van a gritos.**

**- Si no se preocupen,ya sé como atacar a este gusano.-''lo dijo Irvine muy orgulloso, hasta que finalmente dejó a Van que terminara la tarea para ir a ver a su amada.**

**- Irvine, ve a buscar a tu amada, no te preocupes por nosotros acabaremos con estos instrusos, pero ve a haber como se encuentra tu esposa.-''lo dijo un Thomas muy orgulloso.**

**- Gracias.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy agradadecido.**

**El mercenario ya había llegado a la base bajó de su Zoid,salío corriendo y en ese entonces se encontró a Fine y a Moonbay.**

**- Chicas, que Anita no había estado con ustedes?.-''lo dijo Irvine muy preocupado.**

**- Sii, pero se fue a su habitación a descanzar, y lamento decirte algo Irvine, ella te intentaba decir algo muy importante,pero esta vez no la escuchastes.-''lo dijo Moonbay muy enfurecida.**

**Fine se acerca hacia a Irvine,y le dice**

**- No te preocupes, ella esta tranquila y mejor, pero ve como se encuentra ella.-''lo dijo Fine muy preocupada,mientras llevaba su mano hacia su pecho.**

**Irvine había corrido,corrido a buscar a su esposa deseperadamente,esta vez la encontró, él toco la puerta,y quería entrar a la habitación.**

**Anita lloraba,lloraba y se ahogaba en sus lagrimas y se imaginaba cosas horribles al decirle que esta embarazada de Irvine, se imaginaba como reaccionaría Irvine muy feo, al escuchar la noticia que le dijo su amada.**

**- Amor, abre la puerta.-'' lo dijo un Irvine muy preocupado y triste.**

**- Que quieres.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras gritaba y lloraba muy horrible.**

**- ¿Hay algo que te incomoda?.-''lo dijo Irvine muy triste.**

**- Si, queria decirte algo muy importante pero te fuistes de la nada con Van y Thomas a batallar con esos estúpidos que nos arruinó el momento.-''lo dijo su amada muy triste.**

**- Pérdoname mi amor, no quizé sentirte mal.-''lo dijo Irvine muy triste.**

**Esta vez, su amada le abrió la puerta y la miraba llena de lágrimas y muy triste.**

**El cazarecompensas la abrazaba muy fuertemente, y le secaba las lágrimas a ella.**

**- Quiero decirte algo muy importante, ya que al fín nos dará luz nuestra vida.-''lo dijo su amada mientras estaba arecostada en el pecho de Irvine.**

**- Que es mi vida?.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras le acariciaba la barbilla.**

**- Estoy embarazada de ti, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo,digo nuestro hijo.-''lo dijo su amada muy asustada mientras se ahogaba en el pecho de su adorado cazarecompensas.**

**- Eso quizé decirte en la fiesta,pero te fuistes.-''lo dijo ella muy triste.**

**- Espero no haberte hecho enojar por la noticia, que te dije.-'' lo dijo ella mientras se alejaba de Irvine.**

**- No,no amor no te vayas.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras denuevo la tomaba de su cintura.**

**- Así que esperas un hijo mío.-''lo dijo Irvine lleno de felicidad.**

**- Amor esa noticia es muy buena, al fín seré padre.-''lo dijo Irvine muy orgulloso.**

**Pero esta vez, su amada se sentía muy confusa y dejaba de llorar en el pecho de su esposo**

**- P-pero pensé que eso te iba a asustar.-''lo dijo su amada muy extrañada.**

**- No amor, al contrario me alegra escuchar esa noticia, de que tendremos nuestro primer hijo.-''lo dijo el mercenario mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte y un gran alivio para él.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>La pareja se había aliviado de la noticia,ya que llega el primer hijo de un gran caza recompensas y a incorporarse a la familia. El hombre comenzó a pensar en el nombre de su primer hijo, su amada lo ayudó<strong>

**- Que te parece si le ponemos Irvine Hunter I.-''lo dijo su amada muy sonriente hacia a él.**

**- Pero,y si es niña? le pondremos Esperanza.-''lo dijo el mercenario mientras la contemplaba.**

**Ya era muy noche y la pareja ya había comenzado a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente ya habían comenzado a decir los primeros rumores de Irvine y del futuro mercenario.**

**- Buenos días Irvine.-'' lo dijo Van mientras lo decía con una envidiable energía.**

**- Buenos días Van.-''lo dijo Irvine muy alegre.**

**- Al fin serás papá jeje, me alegro mucho compadre.-''lo dijo Van mientras le hechaba el hombro a Irvine y le sonreía.**

**- Pues si, al fin voy a tener a mi primer hijo con mi esposa.-''lo dijo Irvine de buen humor.**

**- Y como piensas en educarlo, entrenarlo,enseñarle cosas sobre los Zoids, es decir,le enseñarás a conducir el Comando Wolf,y el Ligthing Saix.-'' lo dijo Van.**

**- Así será, quiero ver crecer a mi pequeño, y que se convierta en el mejor conductor de Zoid del planeta,igual como su padre Irvine.-''lo dijo Irvine muy orgulloso.**

**- Thomas,yo,Moonbay,y Fine seremos los tíos de tu hijo.-'' lo dijo Van sonriendo.**

**- Si,le enseñaré muchas cosas.-''lo dijo Irvine muy alegre.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Su esposa interrumpió a los dos, Irvine la volteó a ver y la miraba tiernamente, esta vez el se agachó para acariciar a su hijo y le dio besitos.<strong>

**- Mi vida será un lindo hijo, como su madre.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras le sonreía.**

**- También será muy valiente, héroe, rudo como su padre.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras se sonrojaba y esta acariciaba a su hijo.**

**Van los observó muy felices, esta vez el les dijo a ellos.**

**- Buenos chicos,los dejo solo.-''lo dijo Van mientras partía.**

**- Amor mío, porque no vamos a nuestra habitación te veo muy cansada.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras tiernamente la tomaba de la mano.**

**- No te preocupes Irvine amor, yo me siento mejor.-''lo dijo su amada mientras su cabeza estaba arecostada del pecho del hombre.**

**- Pero amor, nuestro hijo necesita descanzar.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con gestos cariñosos.**

**- Lo sé cariño, el día en que el nazca seré la madre más feliz del mundo,y tu el hombre más feliz.-''lo dijo su amada mientras estaba abrazada del cazasrecompensas y esta vez derramó lágrimas en el hombro de él.**

**Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y esta vez la esposa de Irvine salío de la base para comprar las cosas del nuevo miembro de la Fuerza Guardían, pero una gota de agua cayó sobre ella, extendío su sombrilla para no mojarse, Irvine la acompañaba para que no le pasará nada malo a su amada y a su hijo.**

**Ellos ya habían entrado a la tienda de ''Baby Shop'' del Planeta Zi, su amada estaba rodeada de una torre de ositos muy bonitos para su hijo, ella le comenzó a brillar los ojos de la emoción.**

**- Irvine amor, mira esos ositos, son lindos para nuestro bebé.-''lo dijo su amada mientras le agarraba la mano a su esposo.**

**- Si cariño y no te preocupes podemos comprar todo, soy un cazarecompensas y gano muy bien.-''lo dijo Irvine muy orgulloso.**

**- Mi amor, me acompañas a buscar la cuna de nuestro hijo, quiero que nuestro hijo se sienta deseado por nosotros.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras le sonreía a su amada esposa.**

**- Si amor.-''lo dijo su amada mientras estaba colgada del brazo del hombre.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>La pareja observaba a muchos padres esperando la llegada de sus hijos, pero esta vez unos pequeñas niñas se acercaron hacia Anita y Irvine, y los saludó amablemente.<strong>

**- Hola, como estan? así que son una pareja de esposos y esperan la llegada de su dulce pequeño.-''lo dijieron las niñas mientras le sonreía a la pareja.**

**Esta vez,Irvine se agachó enfrente de ellas y les ofreció a las dos dulces.**

**- Si, mi esposa y yo estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo.-''lo dijo el mercenario mientras le hacían gestos cariñosos a las niñas.**

**- Que bueno Señor Irvine, esperamos que su hijo salga sano y salvo.-'' lo dijieron las niñas mientras le sonreía al caza recompensas.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Las dos niñas se despiden de ellos, esta vez sus padres entran en escena.<strong>

**- Lamento mucho las molestias que les causaron mis hijas.-''lo dijo la madre mientra le sonreía a la pareja.**

**- No se preocupen señora, al contrario nos alegra ver a sus hijas muy felices y lindas, de que tenga un buen corazón.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras le sonreía.**

**- Y no es ninguna molestía, no se preocupe Señora.-''lo dijo la amada de Irvine mientras le sonreía.**

**- Bueno niñas ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir.-''lo dijo su madre.**

**- M-mamá, si todavía son las 6:00 pm, no nos queremos ir a la casa.-''lo dijieron las niñas muy tristes.**

**Irvine y su esposa se habían quedado sorprendidos por las actitudes de las niñas de aquella mujer.**

**La amada de Irvine se agachó enfrente de las niñas y les dijo.**

**- Lindas, obedezcan a su madrecita.-''lo dijo la esposa de Irvine mientras le sonreía a las dos.**

**- Como usted lo diga Señorita.-''lo dijieron las niñas con un rostro amable y muy tierno.**

**- Como desería tener más hijos con Irvine.-''pensó en voz alta Anita.**

**El caza recompensas la miraba un poco mal,y comenzó a preocuparse por ella.**

**- ¿Amor te sientes bien?.-''lo dijo un Irvine muy triste.**

**- Si cariño eso creo.-''lo dijo su esposa mientras comenzaba a sentir un mal presentimiento.**

**La esposa de Irvine ya comenzaba a caerse, así que el hombre detuvo a su mujer y se la llevó a la base, las niñas se preocuparon igual que la mujer.**

**- Señorita,se encuentra bien?.-''lo dijo la madre de las niñas.**

**- Espero que se mejore.-''lo dijieron las niñas muy preocupadas.**

**- Gracias lindas.-''lo dijo la esposa de Irvine mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.**

**Poco después la esposa de Irvine comenzaba a gritar muy horrible por el dolor, y esta vez Irvine se preocupó por ella y la verdad demasiado.**

**- Amor, ya quiere salirrrrr.-''lo dijo su amada mientras comenzaba a gritar horrible.**

**- Amor aguanta,deja que lo saqué.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy preocupado.**

**El cazarecompensas le abrió las piernas a su esposa para sacar al bebé.**

**- Amor, respira profundo.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras comenzaba a sacar a su hijo.**

**- Empuja más amor, ya casi sale.-''lo dijo Irvine muy feliz.**

**- Irvine amoorrrrr, ya no aguantooo.-''lo dijo su amada del dolor.**

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-'' gritaba su esposa del dolor.**

**Esta vez,el pequeño comenzaba a darle pequeños golpecitos a su madre, y esta vez salió al mundo.**

**Irvine observaba a su primer hijo parecido a él, lo cargaba entre sus brazos y le decía.**

**- H-Hola hijo,soy tu padre Irvine,un gran cazarecompensas.-''lo dijo Irvine muy alegre.**

**- Ñammm,ñammm o.-'' lo dijo el bebé mientras lloraba.**

**Y esta vez la mujer de Irvine lloraba de felicidad, de que haya nacido su primer hijo del tanto que esperaba.**

**Esta vez,la amada de Irvine cargaba a su hijo, el hombre se sentó al lado de ella.**

**- Es tan lindo, mi amor hola,soy tu madre.-''lo dijo su esposa mientras veía con tanta ternura a su hijo.**

**- Es guapo como su mami.-''lo dijo Irvine muy orgulloso.**

**Esta vez,el hijo le sonrió a sus padres con una sonrisa tan inocente de cualquier niño, al verlo sonreir la madre comenzó a llorar.**

**- Irvine amor,me estoy haciendo vieja.-''lo dijo su amada.**

**- No solamente tú amor,yo también me estoy haciendo viejo.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras la contemplaba.**

**Y finalmente los dos, quedaron muy felices de que haya nacido su hijo del tanto que esperaban y deseaban**

**- Este es el fruto del amor que siento por ti, mi cielo.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras besaba tiernamente a su mujer.**

**- Te amo tanto Irvine.-''lo dijo su amada mientras lo besaba.**

**El pequeño observaba como los adultos se besaban y esta vez él se quedó muy curioso, y no sabía porque se besaban, es el amor que entre ellos sienten, pero poco a poco el pequeño de Anita y Irvine se dará cuenta, cuando ya crezca n.n**

**Ven?¿ Lo dije,el final sería muy lindo,inclusive hasta me hizo llorar como una tonta , este es el fruto del amor que se siente una pareja, la llegada de una nueva persona.**

**Próximamente haré otro fan fic, donde Irvine y su hijo juegan n_n, espero que les haya gustado, se me olvida el nombre del fic jeje, será Papí, eres muy genial.**

**O también pueden comunicarse conmigo a: **


End file.
